You forgot (no I didn't, surprise Izaya!)
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month, entry 6, summary: izaya's pissed that everyone forgot his birthday; no hotpot, no party, no 'happy birthday izaya', no nothing. when shizuo came by, he went to set the raven's mind straight about this "forgotten event" with asking what's wrong, izaya refusing, led to shizuo sitting on his precious spinning chair. an izaya birthday fic with the loser, r&r


**welcome to entry 6 and # 7 will come soon today**

 **fluff month weekend what should i do**

 **first replies from other entries:**

 **don't you like it in the rain-** **Uranus: thank you for liking the rain c': crackers are the source of my kappa power to write more. but i don't know what you mean. i actually have a burning passion of hating/making fun of izaya. he just ironically sounds like the opposite of how i think of the trash man. Uranus kouhai please drink kappacumber tea with me**

 **ah it's a wonderful cat life, nyan nyan nyan!- misterbigeye: i hopefully will if there's more like to it then i originally thought, thanks for the cracker kappaling**

 **story outline: guess who izaya thinks forgot his birthday, his blonde boyfriend**

Izaya was not in a good mood.

"IZAYA!"

More precisely, he was **pissed** _._

 **"IZAYA!"**

Izaya clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek.

The door exploded open and a flash of blonde burst into the younger man's line of sight. Before Izaya could react, he was being lifted off his feet and dangling at the mercy of Shizuo.

The blonde seethed.

Izaya's face burned with rage and confusion, he couldn't explain to himself why he felt so angry and frustrated let alone to Shizuo. So he swallowed thickly and merely glared.

Shizuo stiffened at the sniffle that was barely perceptible underneath Izaya's thick bangs now that the younger man was allowing his head to hang limply in Shizuo's grasp.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and he dropped Izaya the few inches that he'd lifted him.

"What is it, what's wrong with you?"

Izaya rubbed at his eyes, refusing to permit Shizuo to see him cry, refusing to let him see him **weak** _._ **(time to make izaya a loser)**

"Nothing," he turned away from Shizuo and picked one of his switchblades up, suddenly finding every little mark and nick interesting, "what did you need?"

Shizuo crossed his arms. Shizuo could tell that the usually playful and cheerful Izaya wasn't acting right.

His instincts to never allow something to exist that he couldn't understand took charge, and he stepped around the smaller man, deciding to force Izaya to look at him. **(shizuo's gonna do it)**

He went straight to Izaya's cherished black wheel spinning chair..

 **He wouldn't dare..**

and plopped his royal behind right on the plush seat.

Izaya watched with heat flaring up from his neck into his cheeks.

How **dare** he!

"I asked what you needed! There's no reason for you to be sitting there, **get off** _._ " **(when your chair being sat on by another person)**

Shizuo leaned his tall upper body closer to Izaya, forcing red eyes to meet honey as he positioned himself just right.

What Shizuo saw plucked at his heartstrings, and he frowned.

"What's wrong," he asked in a slightly more caring tone, which caused Izaya to look back at his blade.

Shizuo cleared his throat, refusing to move. "I said what's wrong. If you won't answer me I'm sure this chair won't live a long life."

Izaya's eyes widened at the threat and he fingered the blade's smooth handle, considering the possibility of brandishing it as a weapon, which it was.

He didn't get beyond the idea of using it to simply stabbing the blonde's head in, before he was caught up in a warm, but forceful, embrace when the blonde stood up.

He felt his hair parting under Shizuo's breath where he was burying his face in the dark and luring hair.

Izaya stood unmoving, not wanting to give in to the soothing hug, not wanting to let Shizuo win whatever sort of conversational battle had just occurred.

With another surge of heated emotion, Izaya pushed hard against Shizuo's chest and stumbled backwards.

The Ikebukurian King stood still, resuming his crossed arm position and sat back down on the sacred seat.

Izaya didn't really want to tell Shizuo the truth, he would **not** have Shizuo laughing at him.

But his resolve couldn't fight against another encompassing hug when Shizuo pulled him towards him onto his lap.

Shizuo stroked Izaya's long bangs and rubbed circles onto his rigid back. "You're sitting on the mighty beast's throne while still breathing. I'd consider myself a little more willing to tell me what's wrong now Izaya."

Izaya rolled his eyes and almost, **almost** cracked a smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it Shizu-chan." Izaya said, burying his face into his chest.

Shizuo's grip on Izaya tightened. "I don't really care what you want, I want to know why you're angry at me."

Izaya sighed but relented, unwillingly. "You forgot," was his whispered reply.

Shizuo was silent as his brain processed what Izaya could **possibly** be talking about.

 **Forgot? What could he-**

He laughed, realizing what Izaya was talking about, boy, he's in for a surprise later.

Izyaya pushed him away and stood up, rejoining himself and the blade, holding it threateningly while he watched Shizuo practically fall off of his plush chair.

"You can leave now!" Izaya yelled, tears threatening his pride once again.

Shizuo heaved a painful breath and pulled himself back up to a more respectable position.

"I can't believe you. Izaya, how could you think I'd forget you like that? And I didn't figure you to be so emotional about a **birthday** _,_ you never were before. I thought you hated knowing you got older."

Izaya glowered and his lower lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Shizuo Heiwajima get the **hell** out of my office," he growled.

"Oh don't be like that." Shizuo closed the gap between them and for the third time, held Izaya close to him, enjoying the familiar warmth and smell that never ceased to bring pleasure, physically and emotionally.

"Izaya, I love you, don't push me away. I'll make it up to you."

Izaya buried his face into the broad chest of his beast, and swallowed away all his rage, suddenly feeling like nothing really mattered more than staying this close to Shizuo forever.

"Protozoan, idiot, beast. I hate you." Izaya's words didn't match his actions, as he continue to cling to Shizuo's embrace. **I hate how you can make you forgive so easily. I hate you for making me feel like this.**

"I know." Shizuo pushed away the bangs that had been pushed over Izaya's bright red eyes kissed his forehead, lovingly and then smirked.

"Should I take a picture of the great and amazing Izaya Orihara actually **crying**?" Shizuo teased.

But when saying that he whole body said "Sorry, I don't mind anything I'm saying, I just want you to smile." as Shizuo covered Izaya's face with more kisses and kissed Izaya's invisible tears on his eyelids, lightly.

"Shut up Shizu-chan, you're an ass." Izaya laughed, swiping at the tears that he hadn't really noticed anymore.

"Anyway, come upstairs, I need you."

"Is this a 'take off all your clothes and allow me to lick every surface of your beautiful self I need you?' Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled mischievously.

Shizuo laughed, breaking apart their embrace and leading the way upstairs. "Most definitely that."

"Well, you better earn it first." But Izaya was still smiling as Shizuo led him upstairs with his hand in Shizuo's warm one.

Shizuo grinned, talking particularly loud now when he led Izaya to not direction to the bedroom door but another one.

"SO IZAYA, WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID I FORGOT?"

Izaya frowned, "Shizu-chan just forget it I-"

When he opened the door to one of his large rooms, he found a bunch people that wasn't suppose to be in his house.

Why they were in his house, he was about to find out.

How they all got up here without him noticing anything, he got a feeling Shizuo and Namie teamed up to make it so.

 **"SURPRISE IZAYA!/HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA(-SAN)!/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZA-NII!/ I DIDN'T FORGET ANYTHING FLEA."**

Every statement that came from the assorted group of 'friends'.

Kadota, Togusa, Chikage and Shinra gave him a pat on the shoulder as he came in, while Erika and Walker gave him a party hat.

The twins were the two who popped the confetti poppers when he came in with smiles. The two hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

Celty held up a present handing it to him and Akane handed him a drawing. Saki was in the back lighting candles on top of the cake that said 'Happy Birthday Izaya'.

The Raira trio congratulated him(Mikado mainly) as well as did Shiki-san, Simon and Dennis that were there with party pack sushi specials.

And then, Izaya saw it.

Namie came up to the front with a pot in her oven mitt covered hands.

Hotpot.

They planned a hot pot party on his birthday for him.

The warmth **(do you feel the hotpot feels izaya)** from the atmosphere shaved away his cold feelings from the day, and he allowed himself to bask in the love he shared with the people in this room.

His humans were unpredictable sometimes as much as his monster was.

During the party, Shizuo put an arm around Izaya's shoulders and pulled him close.

He leaned in to nibble slightly at Izaya's exposed ear and then whisper something softly before kissing the rim of it.

Izaya smiled and nodded relaxing his head on Shizuo's crook of his neck, looking forward to Shizuo's **present** that was apparently waiting in the bedroom for later that day. **"Happy birthday flea."**

But not before he blew out his candles and enjoyed the party first.

 **the end**

 **i know canonly izaya's older but nah, making him younger**

 **your welcome trash can**

 **kind of like another birthday fic for him, but WAY less crack in it**

 **and the hotpot party he always wanted**

 **you know there should be a hotpot x izaya tag**

 **yeah don't read my stuff from a long time ago**

 **i was in the crack mode when smoking kappacumbers than eating them or drinking tea**

 **unless you want your mind blown**

 **the renai shizaya is getting to me**

 **i should be making fun of izaya though**

 **bai see you all later with more**

 **-kappalord who swims away**


End file.
